The battle tomorrow
by moero21
Summary: Zaibach has to fight a battle, but something is wrong with Dilandau... (plays before the "Escaflowne" series)
1. Default Chapter

  


Authors note: **IMPORTANT **I hope I have your attention now! First I must say this is really the first fanfiction I've ever published. 

Second...I'm german. That means, there are a lots of mistakes in this story. I've tried my best, but it's really a difference to write some mails in english or a whole story. So, PLEASE, don't be so strict with me...and my english grammar. ^ ^; (But when I write this story in german, nobody would read it.) 

About this story: it plays around the Zaibach empire. You can maybe say this story plays short before the series. And maybe I have written a few names different, although I have written 'Dilandau' instead of 'Dilando', like he's called in the german version. 

Oh, and this will not be a yaoi or Dilandau x girl fanfiction! I have nothing against yaoi, but there are so many of them...But I confess, I really don't like a romance stories between Dilandau and a girl! 

Oh, come on, this IS Dilandau! Dilandau and a girl is like night and day! Okay, this is my opinion and I'm sorry if I have somebody insult. 

Oh, and I don't own and the characters. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


Chapter 1 Alseides prohibition 

  


Folken stood at a window and watched the stars outside of the Vione.It was a clear an cold night. 

_'Another night before another battle' _Folken thought and ran his 'good' hand around his neck. 

On a small table behind him lay several maps and sheets. Tomorrow Zaibach will attack Berschuk, not a very big country, but dangerous enough. Spys of Zaibach told of mighty weapons, so the Generals don't waste time and plan to attack the country before the y could attack Zaibach. There were never been problems about the loyality from Berschuk, but in the last month they...well, don't follow orders and have attack a ship, which has delivered mechanical parts to the Zaibach army. That was reason enough to show this poor country what happends when you're not loyal to Zaibach... 

  


With a sigh Folken steps away from the window. He looked at the soldier who stand next to the table. 

So everything is clear? he asked him. 

Hai, Folken-sama, answered the soldier and began to collect the maps from the table. 

Good, then you are dismissed. 

The soldier nod his head and went through the door to left the room as Folken once more called him back. 

Please say Dilandau I wish to see him. Now. 

The soldier nods again and the door shut. With a small grin, Folken sat down on a chair. 

------------------- 

  


The soldier went through the corridor to the part where he could find Dilandau...or at least some of the Dragonslayers. 

Half on the way he bumped into another person and all the maps he has carried drop to the ground. 

Oh, I'm sorry, the young man said and helped the soldier to collect the maps again. 

No, it was my fault. I need to look where I'm going. 

The same for me. 

The soldier looked up and straight into the face of the other soldier. 

You're one of the Dragonslayer, aren't you?, he asked him, pointing at his uniform. 

Yes. My name is Gatti. 

I'm Sorou. Uhm...may you can help me. I'm searching for Dilandau-sama; Lord Folken wishes to speak with him now. 

I'm on the way to him. When you like, I can tell him to go to Lord Folken., Gatti offered. 

With a small sigh, Sorou said a short and walked away. He was relieved that he didn't need to go personally to Dilandau. Especially not at this time, he thought as he watched at the clock. 

------------------- 

  


Gatti took a deep breath and knocked at the door to Dilandau's private room. After waiting a short time, he went in. 

I'm sorry to disturb you, Dilandau-sama, but..., he began as he recordnize that the room was empty. 

, he called a little bit louder and took a few more steps into the room. Nothing. 

, he muttered to himself. Where could he... 

What are you doing here!?, spoke a loud and angry voice suddenly behind him. Suprised Gatti spuns around and stood face to face to his commander. Fast, he went a few steps back. 

I'm sorry Dilandau-sama. I was searching for you., Gatti explained. He bend his head a little bit and waits for a slap from his master. But it didn't come. Instead he heard a sigh. As he looks up, he saw that Dilandau has taken a seat on a chair. His rig ht hand covered his face. 

Is everything okay, Dilandau-sama, Gatti asked carefully. 

Just tell me what do you want from me. Is that clear!?, he growled. 

Hai! First, I have the results from the training you've ordered and second, Lord Falken wishes to speak with you...now. 

Hmpf, why didn't he come when he will speak with me?, Dilandau asked himself. Slowly he uncovered his face and looked at his loyal Dragonslayer. Tell Folken, I'm not in the mood to speak with him. 

Don't dare to contradict me., he said in a icy tone. Gatti bend his head again and went through the door. Outside, on the corridor, he let out a deep sigh. After a few seconds, he went in the direction of Lord Folken's room. 

_'I hope Lord Folken is in a better mood as Dilandau-sama'_, he thought to himself as he stood before the door to Lord Falken. With his right hand he knocked on the door. Immediatley he heard a short come in and he entered the room. 

Lord Folken, he said as he stood before the war-strategist of the Zaibach army. I have a message from Dilandau-sama. 

Well, what is it. I have ordered him to me. 

Yes, but he said, that he's...uhm...not in the mood to speak with you., after a short consideration he adds It seems, that he doesn't feel very well... on his sentence. 

, Folken looked suprised at the young Dragonslayer. In that case, I will go and see him. With this words, he stood up and went to the door. 

Is he in his private room? 

Good. I allow you to go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a tiring day., he said to Gatti. The soldier nods his head thankfully and runs down the corridor. Folken smiles, as he saw the young men runs away. 

And now to you Dilandau... 

------------------------------ 

  


Dilandau sat on his bed as Folken entered the room. He had laid his head into his hands and doesn't looked up as Folken stepped in. 

Finally the big strategos comes to ME, when he wishes to see ME., he spoke in a ironic tone. He don't need to look up to be sure it was Folken who entered his room. One reason to be sure was that Folken never knocked. 

I'v heard, you don't feel very well., he said with his calm voice. At this sentence, Dilandaus head shot up and he looks with angry red eyes straight at Folken. 

Who said that!? 

Now Folken looked a little bit closer at Dilandau. Gatti was right, he didn't look very good. It seems, that his already pale skin looks a lot paler and his eyes glowed feverish. 

'_Well'_, Folken thought, _'when_ _does red eyes not glow feverish?'_

Not important., he answered at Dilanau's question. He took a few steps nearer to Dilandau. Is really everything okay? 

I'm fine, he growled. , he stood up from his bed and waved a hand to the door, when you would leave. I have a battle tomorrow... 

You don't climb into your Alseides, when you don't feel well., Folken interrupt him. Now Dilandau came closer to Folken, so he stood face to face to him. 

I've said, I'm fine. 

Hmpf, sure. Have you looked at a mirror recently?, Folken asked with a small grin and then he said a little bit more serious: Really, Dilandau. You look awful. 

I. am. Fine., Dilandau stress every single word. And now...leave! 

Folken shook his head with a smile on his face. Then he went to the door, but before he gone through, he took a last glance at Dilandau. 

You will not fight tomorrow. I hope this is clear., this wasn't a question, it was a statement. With this sentence Folken leaved the room. Short after the door shut, he heard something break behind him. 

_'Dilandau, someday I'll give you a check for all the broken glasses.' _he sighed and went away. 

  


  


End chapter 1 


	2. "Preparation"

I: Hi! I'm back with chapter 2! 

Dilandau:And what a stupid title! 

I:Sorry, I havn't had a better idea... 

Dilandau: The next time, choose a better one... 

I: For example? 

Dilandau.Don't know. It's your story. 

I:Hah, confess it: you don't know a better title too, Dilly-chan! 

Dilandau:Nani!? Don't call me so again! 

I:Okay, Dilandau-chan. 

Dilandau: It's Dilandau-SAMA for you! Understand!? 

I:Hey, I'm older then you! You're a 15 years old boy! 

Dilandau: Yes, but I have this... 

I:Uhm, Dilandau, where have you got this flamethrower? 

Dilandau:Uhahahahaha......MOEROOOOOOOOO!!!! 

I: Noooooooooooooooo! 

  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  


Chapter 2 

  


Have you already seen Master Dilandau this morning?, asked Guimel the other Dragonslayers as he bit in his roll. It was early in the morning, still dark outside, and the Slayers sat together and have their breakfast. 

, answered Dallet with a full mouth. He swallowed the last piece of his roll down and said: There are a few rumors... 

, Shesta looked suprised. What kind of rumors? 

That Lord Folken has forbidden Dilandau-sama to fight. 

,now Shesta was confused. Shall we fight against Berschuk without Dilandau-sama? 

It seemed, that Lord Dilandau doesn't feel well yesterday., Gatti explained to Shesta. 

Maybe someone should go to him..., came Miguel's suggestion. Everyone looked at him. Uhmm, I mean to look if he's okay... 

Yes, and because it's your suggestion Miguel, you will go!, Dallet has placed his hand on Miguel's shoulder and grined at him. 

Oh, come on guys. It was only an idea. I'm sure he's fine!, Miguel tried to rescue himself. He knew, that it wouldn't be wise to go to Dilandau now, although he would let go any other slayer to take a look at their commander...as long as he don't need to go. 

Hey! Has anybody looked at a clock recently? We must go!, came suddenly Guimel's voice. 

Oh, shit!, was the general answer from the others. Only Miguel let out a deep sigh. They all stood up and went in the diretion of the hangar, where the Guymelef's are. 

And what about Dilandau-sama?, asked Shesta on their way. 

I don't know. Maybe he's already there?, was the reply from Gatti. And now come on. Let's move a little bit faster, or we will come to late. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

  


Gatti was right. Dilandau was already there as the Dragonslayers entered the hangar. His back was turned to them and he was discussing with another soldier. 

But...but Lord Folken said..., the poor soldier tried to explain.Sweat drops run down from his face and he looked very anxious. 

I don't care what Folken said!, Dilandau grabbed at the collar from the young man and throw him out of his way. Then he turned around and glanced at his Slayers. 

Ah, at last!, he snorted at them. Move in your Guymelef's! NOW! 

H...Hai, Dilandau-sama!, came the reply from everyone and they move fast to the waiting Alseides. 

As soon as they were all inside of their Guymelef's, Dilandau move to his own, the only red Alseides. As he climbed in,a terrible cough escaped him.Immediately, the intercom crackels to life and he heard Gatti's worried voice: Is everything alright, Dilan dau-sama? 

_'Damn intercom'_, Dilandau thought. Louder he said to Gatti: Concentrate on the battle! I don't want to see one scratch on your Alseides! Understood!? 

Dilandau began to move forwards as the hangar opens. He brought his red Guymelef in the flight mode and flew in the direction where the battle would be, the other Dragonslayers on his heel. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

  


, called the soldier as he entered the room, from where the battles are observed. 

Are the Dragonslayers on their way to Berschuk?, the strategist asked. 

But Lord Dilandau is gone with them. 

Folken took a deep look at the soldier. I have ordered not to let him go into his Guymelef. 

I'm sorry, Lord Folken, but there was nothing I could do. Forgive me., he bend his head and waited of an answer from his master. 

Go back to work., was his only reply. The soldier nods and went away. 

Why can't you follow orders, Dilandau?, spoke Folken quiet to himself. Then he took a step to a console and pushed a button. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

  


The Intercom inside Dilandau's Guymelef crackels again, but this time it was none of his Slayers. 

Dilandau, what have I told you yesterday? 

Ah, Folken. I was wondering, when I would hearing from you., he giggled. You're late. 

Folken's voice was steady as he answered: That's not funny, Dilandau. You will come back...now! 

You can't call me back, Folken. We're almost there. And nobody can stop me, when there's a battle to win. 

Folken knew that Dilandau was right. To stop him now, is as would you try to stop a train with your bare hands. 

Alright, Dilandau. But this will have a consequence., with this words, Folken turned the intercom off. 

Ha, the only consequence will be, that Zaibach has won another battle., growled Dilandau to himself. With a movement, he brought his Alseides nearer to the ground. Nearer to Berschuk. Nearer to their battle. _His_ battle. 

_'We're almost there'_, he thought with a smile on his face. A smile, that would anybody give a cold shiver. 

Alright. We go down here. A few kilometres away from Berschuk., he told the other Slayers via Intercom. A few seconds later, the Alseides stood steady on the ground. 

Are we using the stealth cloaks?, asked Shesta his commander. 

Yes, but only to suprise them. 

Didn't they know that we are coming?, Shesta asked again. 

Oh, I'm sure they know., Dilandau grined. I even hope it. That would bring more fun it this matter. 

As he ended his sentence, he wrapped the stealth cloak around his Guymelef and moved towards the city of Berschuk. The Dragonslayers also used their cloaks, to become invisible, and followed their leader. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

  


General Nedous!, cried a young man as he ran towards a group of soldiers. He stopped before an older man and took some deep breaths. They...they...are coming!At least six Zaibach Guymelef's! 

, the older one muttered. That means stealth cloaks, crima claw's, Flamethrowers and so on.... From which direction are they coming?, the last sentence was directed to the young man, who has brought the message over the arrival of the Alseides . 

From the north, General. 

Good. We will await them., he turned around and faced his soldiers. Prepare the weapon. 

  


  


End chapter 2 


	3. Let's have fun

Chapter 3 Let's have fun 

  


The Dragonslayers stood near to the border to Berschuk. They have made a short stop in a small wood, unwraped their stealth cloaks and looked if they could see any soldiers or Guymelefs. 

Everything seems to be clear., said Guimel via Intercom to the other Slayers. 

A little bit to clear, when you ask me., came Gatti's reply. Dilandau-sama, what... 

We will wait a little bit longer., came the answer of their leader, before Gatti could ask his question. 

Inside of his red Alseides, Dilandau took an exact look over the landscape. Before them laid a very flat area, only a few trees and some rocks. But at the horizon, you could see some hills. 

Dilandau-sama, do you think, they are waiting behind the hills?, asked Shesta. 

, grined Dilandau, I'm not thinking, I'm **sure** they are behind the hills. 

And what should we do now?, this time, the question came from Miguel. 

Kill them, of course., Dilandau licked at his lips and began to move forwards as he suddenly felt dizzy. He stumbled a step backwards and crashed against Shesta's Guymelef. 

, came immediately the worried cry from the young Slayer. The red Guymelef sank to his knees, as inside Dilandau put his right hand around his throat and coughed violently. Tears rose to his eyes and he tried to catch a breath. 

, now the other Dragonslayers also cried. 

After a few seconds, the fit of coughing was gone. Dilandau took some deep breaths and slowly moved his Alseides in a standing position. 

Dilandau-sama, is everything okay?, Gatti was the first one who asked. 

I'm fine., was the comment from his leader. 

May...Maybe it's better when we go back to the... 

Havn't you listen to me!? I've said, I feel fine!, came the angry voice from Dilandau over the Intercom, as he punched with the arm from his Guymelef against the blue Alseides from Gatti. 

And now, let's move. I want a little bit... fun!, he giggled. He wraped his stealth cloak around his 'melef and went in the direction of the hills. Gatti only sighed and done the same. 

  


This area is bigger then I thought, said Dallet to Shesta. How long are we going now? 

5 minutes...maybe., answered Shesta. But when we would use the flight mode... 

We would be seen. I know., sighed Dallet as he went on. 

The way to the hills was really longer as it on the first glance seemed. Not that the Alseides are slowly, but they need at least 10 minutes until they arrived at the hills. 

_'A good area for a battle'_, Dilandau thought as they stood before one of the hills. 

I'm wondering,, began Viole, that there is no sign from any soldiers or Guymelefs from Berschuk. 

Hmm, maybe they havn't us noticed yet?, Shesta said loud. 

I think, you're right, Shesta. Nobody can see us with our stealth cloaks., smiled Viole at the thought, in which situations you can also the cloaks. 

Do you know,, he asked the blonde Slayer, if there's also a version for human bodys? 

That's the end now!, came Dilandau's angry voice. Immediatley Viole and Shesta shut their mouths. 

And now,, Dilandau grined, let's have FUN! 

With this words, he unwraped the stealth cloak, brought his Guymelef in the flight mode and flew over the hills, the other Dragonslayers followed him. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

  


On the other side of the hill, the soldiers from Berschuk prepared the weapons and Guymelefs for the battle with Zaibach. General Nedous stood on a rock and watched the soldiers work. 

'_Wonderful'_, he thought, _'now Zaibach will learn, what it means to attack Berschuk.'_

, came suddenly a excited voice. They're coming... I mean, they are here! Behind the hil... 

WE'RE ARE COMING!, shouted a loud voice and then a laugh followed. 

General Nedous looked at the sky: at the first moment, the sun dazzled him, but then he saw something came down. The 'thing' landed in the middle of the camp and other followed him, coming down around the camp. 

'_NO! Not yet!'_, the General screamed in his mind, as he recognize what it was: a Guymelef from Zaibach, type Alseides. 

The red Alseides in the middle moved his arm and flames shot out. 

Move to your Guymelefs!, the General shouted to the soldiers. Fight for Berschuk! 

Soon the camp was an only battle-field. Half on it was on fire, the other half was destroyed. 

Shesta! Watch out!, cried Miguel as he saw how a Berschuk' Guymelef wanted to attack from behind. At the warning cry from Miguel, Shesta swirled around and stroke the Guymelef with the claw down. 

Good move, Shesta! 

Thanks to you, Miguel!, the Slayers smiled and turned around to face another Guymelef. 

The battle went on, but soon it was clear, that the Zaibach were superior. 

Hahahaha, moero, moero!, laughed Dilandau inside his Alseides as he set some more tents on fire. 

Soldiers ran away, try to escape the flames. 

General Nedous stood a little bit away from the battle-field and watched at the horrible scenario. 

General Nedous!, shouted a young soldier as he ran towards him. His face was dirty and he had a small wound on his forehead. General! We have no chance against this Guymelefs! They are to strong for us! 

Then we will use the weapon!, the General shouted back. 

The weapon!? B...but that's to early! 

When we don't use it yet, we will have no other opportunity! I....watch out!, he suddenly cried. Together with the soldier the General threw himself down on the ground. Fire shots over their heads and General Nedous could feel the heat. As soon as the fl ames were gone, he grasped the young soldier at his collar: See!? We have no time anymore! Prepare the weapon or we will all die! 

The soldier noded hasty and ran away. The older man looked a short time after him and then turned his face back to the battle-field. Half of the Berschuk soldiers were already fallen. Dead bodies laid everywhere. And in the middle of all the chaos stood th e red Alseides. 

_'You will suffer for that, what you have done.'_, the leader of the Berschuk army thought, _'believe me._ _You will suffer.'_

  


End chapter 3 

********************* 

Sorry again for any mistakes in this story. I was never good at english grammer... okay, I was also not good at the german grammar. ^ ^; 


End file.
